a challenge about life
by foxx-fire86
Summary: It's for GJ7B.X's challenge to write 30 oneshots on LWD. and for those who cant figure it out....LWD stands for life with derek. if you wanna join the challenge its in the forums section.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...cept maybe my imagination...BUT NOTHING LWD!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: ok i hope these all make sence. but just incase... **talking _thinking ..._

**Birds and the Bees**

"Mom, George. I know we talked about this before and all that stuff. But we didn't think it would happen EVER…..it's just…things got outta hand and it's too late now anyways…we are just asking for your help. We don't want to tell the younger kids yet. Or our friends for that matter."

"And just how do you plan on NOT telling people? And what are you going to do when this does come to light? I mean have you even thought about what's in the best interest for…."

"Yes Nora, we have, and we will also both be 18 by the time this happens so it's not like it will cut into our schoolwork...for the most part. And we can get married soon after graduation. Please we are asking for your help in the secrecy….because its going to happen whether you want it to or not."

"Alright we'll help. And when it happens, you guys know we will be there for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Casey wait up. Come on girl; let me give you a ride home. I'm your boyfriend and you haven't spent any real time with me for 2 months now. Not since that party at Kyle's house." 

"Max, I can't. I have an appointment that I have to get to. And we have too been spending time together. You passed your history test because of all that time we spent studying for it."

"Casey that's not what I meant. I meant quality time together. Well if I can't drive you home can I at least take you to your appointment?"

"WHAT….NO! I mean…..no because…..uh….Derek is taking me. Yeah Derek is taking me because…umm….he has an appointment too. So why waste the gas of 2 different vehicles going to the same place. Maybe we can do something tomorrow, but I got to go now. Bye Max. I'll call you."

* * *

"Derek, where have you been? We are going to be late for our appointment. Hurry up now will you?" 

"I'm sorry Case, Sam and the crew cornered me at my locker. I got outta there as fast as I could."

"Well did you tell them anything? Because I know you like to impress the guys and you might have…."

"Casey relax. I didn't tell them anything. Will you please give me a lil more credit then that?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I'm nervous. Max is starting to wonder why I'm not spending any time with him. I'm just lucky that Emily has been on that class trip with her drama class. She would be snooping around until she figured it out."

"Don't worry Casey we'll pull through this and still manage to keep our friends. Though you might want to talk to Max first about all this. Ok we're here. You ready?"

"Not really…but I suppose it's too late to turn back now."

* * *

"_It's been 7 ½ months now Casey. No one has noticed yet. In fact you look good all things considered. There's no reason to……PANIC!!!!!" _

"MARTI!!!!! I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE DOOR!!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Casey screamed grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping herself with it.

"Oh I thought the door was locked by accident. I stuck my shoelace in the hole on the handle like I've seen Derek do before when he has locked himself outta the bathroom. He does that a lot when he's getting ready for a shower." Marti replied. "Hey Casey, why's your tummy bigger? I thought you were on a diet."

"_A DIET!!!! Oh yeah the one the doctor gave me…..shit….ok think fast Case…..think fast….._Oh yeah the diet. Well it's a special diet but I really can't explain it to you too well….Go ask George about it. It's called the birds and the bees."

"Ok, but while i'm here can I brush my teeth real fast?"

"Of course you can Hun…._Whew."

* * *

_

"I'LL GET IT!!!!!" Marti yelled as the doorbell rang. "Oh, hi Emily, Max, Sam….Casey and Derek aren't here right now."

"Well what the….." Max started to say, but he got interrupted by Emily. "Max watch your language. Marti Hun, do you know where Casey went?" "And Derek." added Sam.

"I'm not quite sure. Lizzy is in charge because Nora had to take Casey and Derek to a doctor. Casey's diet was starting to make her tummy hurt."

"DIET!!!!! Max how could you tell Casey she needed to go on a diet….she wouldn't have done it if you didn't say anything to her!!!!" Emily started yelling at Max.

"It wasn't me I swear. Marti do you know what kind of diet this was?" Max said, defending himself from Emily's swinging hangs."Why would Derek have to go with just because of a diet?" Sam wondered

"Casey told me that the diet was called the birds and the bees and that I had to ask my dad to explain it to me. He didn't tell me much."

Emily stopped swinging at Max, "The birds and the…..OMG! No. It couldn't, they wouldn't, but they don't….."

"Come on Emily let's go." Max shouted as he sprinted for his car.

* * *

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl. And don't worry, daddy, she is healthy like her mom." a nurse said as she came outta the room. 

"Can I see them now?" Derek asked.

"NOT WITHOUT US YOU DON'T!!!!"

Derek turned to see 3 rather annoyed fiends heading his way.

"Derek how could you too keep this from us? I should get some guys to beat you up….and oh look I arrived with 2…." Emily started in but never finished the thought.

"Man this is crazy. My girlfriend just had a baby….and I didn't know she was pregnant…..we never…." Max stated rather confused.

"That's because it's not yours Max. Casey was suppose to break up with you before you found out……it happened at Kyle's party. We both had gotten kinda drunk and it just happened….I'm really sorry man."

"Relax Derek; I'm not going to hurt you. I knew something was up, I just never figured on this. And I could tell that something had happened between you two…..but we can talk about that later….let's all go check on the new momma."

"Knock knock. Case, Hun? Are you up for visitors?"


End file.
